GinHitsu drabbles
by Corrupted Optimist
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Oh, Nurse

Bleach Kubo Tite's ownership

Dedicated to Kaori, because she is _exactly_ like me. Searching around Japanese sites looking for GinHitsu fanart and not being able to read the fanfics and saying stuff like " What the heck does that mean!". And I know how it feels to finally find _something_ on an English site that has this pairing. So yeah, Kaori, this is for you.

310310310310310310

#1: Oh, Nurse!

Summer. Hitsugaya absolutely _hated_ Summer. The reason being that, for some reason, he always got sick around the beginning of the season. So, the little captain was forced to lie in bed and not do any paperwork at all. Oh, it must be so horrible for him.

At the moment, Matsumoto was putting a hot towel on the child's head. Setting the water tub down, she pulled out a bottle and spoon. "Alright taichou, open up."

Hitsugaya glared at her with a flushed face. "I am not drinking that, you can't make me." He said, very bluntly.

Giving out an exasperated sigh, Matsumoto opened the bottle of liquid medicine. "It's your fault that you can't take pills yet. Don't make me force feed you." About to pour the contents out, she paused hearing a knock on the door. Leaving the offending drink on a nearby table, the lieutenant walked to the door.

The prodigy waited a while before his subordinate's head appeared from the door way. "Um.. taichou... you have a visitor... I'll leave you two alone." With that said, the blonde left.

Hitsugaya blinked before lifting his head a bit to see who had come. Immediately regretting it, and flopping back down on the bed, pulling the covers over his eyes.

For what he saw was Gin... In a light pink nurse outfit...

"Oh... Wasn' expectin' _that_ reaction..." Gin walked to the edge of the bed and lightly shook the other. "Hitsugaya-han. 'M here ta take care of you."

Still under the blankets, Hitsugaya yelled back. "NO! Go away! And what the hell are you wearing!" The yelling resulted in a lot of coughs.

Pulling the blankets back, Gin smiled at his "patient". "Yellin' ain't good for you, ya know? Now, Ran told me ya can't take pills, so..." He then pulled out an eerie looking needle. "We'll use this, 'k?"

Eye widening, Hitsugaya backed as far away from the "nurse" as possible. "Stay away! Where the hell did you get that?"

Gin sort of waved the needle from side to side. "Told Unohana-taichou 'bout you bein' sick an' she gave me this." Grabbing Hitsugaya's shoulder, he pushed until the boy's back was on the bed again. "Hmm... Guess we need to calm ya down first, eh?"

With that Gin pressed his lips down on Hitsugaya's. Once the boy relaxed into it, Gin got up and grinned, holding an empty needle. "There. That didn' hurt at all, right?"

Hitsugaya just stared back at Gin blankly. 'I didn't feel it at all..."

310310310310310

Well, that's the end of the first drabble. I'll take requests for themes that you want, but it'll still, obviously, be a GinHitsu pairing, though there may be some side ones if there needs to be. Comments and criticism is appreciated, but flames aren't.


	2. Eggshells

#2: Eggshells

"You want to know... what?" Rangiku stared at her childhood friend, hoping that she had heard him wrong. She and Gin met during one of those rare free periods and the latter had asked something incredibly stupid.

"I wanna know if it's possible to have a child wit' Hitsugaya-han by puttin' an egg inside 'im." The odd thing was that Gin had managed to say this with a straight face.

"An egg... inside him?" The blonde was starting to wonder if her other friends were right in saying that the 3rd Division Captain was really creepy/strange/insane.

"Yeah. Ya know, jus' put it in through---mmpfh!" His description was cut off by a well timed Rangiku, who covered the other's mouth with her hand.

"Gin, I really don't want to hear your plans about your... activities with the taichou." She sweatdropped. 'But does he really think that will work?' Taking her hand off, she sighed. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

Gin's ever present smile dropped a notch. Bringing a hand up, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn, well that sucks." After a moment of silence an imaginary lightbulb seemed to appear above his head. Slamming his fist into his palm, Gin focused back to Rangiku. "Should I ask Kurotsuchi-taichou? He should know 'bout this kinda stuff, ne?"

Seeing no way of getting the idea of impregnating her little captain out of the man's head, Rangiku gave out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, sure." What that, the captain left, quickly waving to her and saying his cute "Bai bai, Ran." Resting her head on one of her hands, she thought to herself, "Maybe I should warn taichou about this..."

310310310310310310310

And there's the second drabble. The theme was brought up by Naughty Sensei... and I'll probably ask her to think of another theme for me (I seriously lack in the creativity department).

Anyway, to Kaori, could you give me your e-mail address of something? I would feel awkward talking to you via reviews.


	3. Eggshells Part 2

#3: Eggshells: Part 2

Hitsugaya sighed as he looked at the mountain load of paper work stacked on his desk. Seriously, hanging around Gin took off way too much time from work. Thinking of that fox faced shinigami brought back recent... iffy memories. Ones having to do with his fukutaichou telling him about Gin's plans. The prodigy sighed again and sat down, starting on the work that would eventually fall on top of him should he not start now.

"Well, I took precautions, so that guy shouldn't be able to come in here..." He said to himself, hoping that it were true.

"Mornin', Hitsugaya-han." The speaker's voice had come from the window behind the small captain.

Cursing to himself, Hitsugaya turned back to see Gin come in from the window. "How did you get in here?"

As if the answer was so obvious, Gin simply pointed at the window behind him.

Rubbing his temples, the child groaned. "I know _that_. But I told everyone not to let you in."

"Oh. Well, I wen' around 'em." The older captain then dug around one of his sleeves to bring out a golden egg, that was about the size of a regular chicken's egg. "Now then. I went an' got this from Kurotsuchi-taichou. 'Said it should work, so..." Gin turned to where Hitsugaya was sitting, only to find out that the boy was already on the other side of the room.

"Are you insane? I'm not letting you put that in me!" Hitsugaya yelled, wondering how the idea even came to the other's mind.

Gin looked at the egg before turning back to his lover. "It's not like it'll hurt. 'M'sure I could think o'... other thin's that'd be worse...ah?"

Before realizing it, Hitsugaya had already opened the door and ran out of the room.

310310310310310310

Made a second part of the drabble before... because Kaori mentioned what Hitsugaya's reaction would be and it got me thinking... Plus I don't feel like writing about teaspoons and/or calendars at the moment (those were the theme's Naughty Sensei gave me).


End file.
